All I want for Christmas
by Annimo2009
Summary: Navidad no es una noche para estar solo, navidad es una noche en que los deseos más locos se cumplen; es una noche para olvidar, perdonar y amar. También es una noche para devolver el rumbo a nuestras vidas y reencontrarnos con nuestros seres amados.


Hello!

Felices fiestas, espero que tengan una bonita cena con toda su familia y que lo pasen súper bien xoxo

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Meses habían pasado desde el último encuentro que tuvo con el Capitán. Con Steve. Su Steve. Ya no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído de verdad, no recordaba cuando se había acostumbrado a llevar esa mascara de felicidad que no engañaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Aunque a veces dudaba poder engañarse, en especial en momentos como ese.

Levantó la mirada hacia el gran árbol de navidad que tanto llamaba la atención en medio de la estancia; la única decoración navideña en toda la mansión. Habían pasado tantos meses que ya era navidad otra vez. La primera navidad sin sus amigos, sin él. Sin el hombre que le había enseñado que el amor y el cariño no eran lo mismo, que el sexo no era un sustituto del amor, sino una forma de expresarlo. El hombre que le había ocultado la verdad tras el hecho más doloroso de su vida. El hombre que había tratado de protegerlo de esa verdad.

Al principio creyó que había ocultado la verdad por su antiguo amigo, por protegerlo a él, pero Rhodey le había abierto los ojos. Recordaba con toda claridad esa discusión.

Rhodey estaba recostado en su cama, sin poder moverse y muy débil después de su reciente operación. Había ido a verle para saber cómo estaba; él era lo único que le quedaba ahora que todos le habían abandonado. Su máscara de indiferencia y falsa felicidad aún no se había fijado a su rostro, por lo que no pudo ocultar su tristeza de los agudos sentidos de su mejor amigo. El afroamericano se había levantado con la fuerza de sus brazos y le había agarrado por el pecho de la camisa para atraerlo hacia él; lo había abrazado con fuerza. Le había trasmitido todo su cariño y le había dado parte del consuelo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

―No puedes seguir así, Tony. Sabes que no puedes seguir con todo esto.

Apretado aún en ese fuerte abrazo fue incapaz de contestar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a dejar correr por su rostro y escondió la cabeza en el refugio que el Coronel le proporcionaba.

―Sé lo que piensas. Sé que crees que el Capitán estaba protegiendo al Sargento Barnes, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. ―Tony iba a replicar, pero el otro continuó. ―Sé que en el fondo no lo crees y no puedes engañarme.

Cansado, el Coronel se separó de Tony y le miró a los ojos mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama; estaba realmente agotado por el esfuerzo físico que suponía levantarse.

―El Capitán no trataba de protegerlo a él y lo sabes. Steve Rogers te demostró con cada fibra de su ser lo importante que eres para él y se separó de ti para protegerte de ti mismo. ―La mirada confundida de Tony le hizo sonreír. ― ¿Qué intentaste hacer cuándo supiste quien era el responsable de la muerte de Maria y Howard?

―Yo… yo―Los labios del millonario se torcieron en una mueca; no podía decirlo en voz alta.

―Intentaste matar al sujeto responsable. Ahora dime algo, si lo hubieras matado ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que su sangre está en tus manos? ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que mataste a un hombre que no fue consciente de lo que hizo, sabiendo que era un arma que no tenía otra opción porque estaba programado para seguir órdenes; un hombre inocente?

La nube de odio que había mantenido nublada su mente se disipó por completo en ese momento. Barnes había ejecutado la acción, pero era un sujeto sin consciencia que hacía lo que le ordenaban. Solo seguía órdenes de quienes lo programaban. En cambio él… él iba a matarlo sabiendo lo que hacía. Iba a matarlo en el calor del momento, con la rabia nublando su juicio, pero… él nunca había matado a alguien inocente, al menos no intencionalmente, y por más que su rabia le dijera que lo hiciera, ahora se arrepentiría.

Su rostro, como siempre, demostraba todo lo que pasaba por su mente y la mano comprensiva de su amigo se posó en su antebrazo. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

― ¿Lo ves ahora? El Capitán no estaba protegiendo a su amigo, estaba protegiendo al hombre que ama de sí mismo. Estaba tratando de evitar que cometieras un error del que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida.

Una risa sin humor escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho y apartó la mirada.

―Ese anciano idiota una vez más trataba de hacer lo mejor para mí y yo lo arruiné. Me enfrenté a él y creí que había intentado matarme por sobre el amor que decía tenerme, ―volvió a mirarlo― pero solo había tratado de detenerme. Y ahora no sé dónde está ni cómo está, no sé si tiene un techo donde dormir o si Ross lo atrapó y me ha ocultado la verdad…

―Ambos sabemos que la única forma de saber algo de él es llamándolo.

Parpadeó desconcertado. Por un momento había olvidado el teléfono que había llegado un par de días después del enfrentamiento junto a la carta, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Aún ahora, meses después de esa conversación con su mejor amigo, no era capaz de hacer esa llamada. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Steve. Tenía miedo de que se hubiera olvidado del amor que sentía y ya no quisiera saber nada de él, que sus errores hubieran sido lo suficientemente fuertes para alejarlo de él para siempre.

Miró una vez más el árbol coloridamente decorado y dio media vuelta hacia su habitación en la planta alta.

La mansión estaba vacía, tal como había estado luego de su ruptura con Pepper; Rhodey se había devuelto a Washington. Su vida era tan vacía como esa casa, pero deseaba algo más. Deseaba más que nada en este mundo que su amado Steve volviera a él. Deseaba tener el valor para llamarlo y hacerlo volver, el valor para pedirle perdón por no comprender que todo lo que había hecho había sido por él.

Abrió el armario y, con ambas manos, corrió la ropa para revelar el escudo del Capitán América. Lo había conservado porque era una de las pocas cosas que tenía para recordar a Steve. Al principio era un recordatorio de que debía olvidarse de él por haberlo cambiado por el asesino de sus padres, ahora era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido. Lo tomó y lo sacó del oscuro lugar para observarlo mejor.

Los arañazos del rey T-Challa aún estaban ahí, al igual que las quemaduras producto del enfrentamiento en Siberia. Acarició las marcas y pensó en Steve. Lo único que quería era volver a verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca más volver a separarse de él. Abrazó el escudo por un momento y recordó lo bien que se ajustaba a la espalda del rubio soldado y lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, pero las retuvo con una profunda respiración. Dejó el escudo sobre la cama y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

•••

Los días habían pasado con rapidez y Tony había despertado esa mañana rodeado de herramientas en el piso del taller, solo para enterarse de que era veinticuatro de Diciembre. Víspera de navidad.

No había regalos bajo el gran árbol porque no había nadie a quien regalar nada. Lo había mandado instalar solo por si Rhodey venía a visitarlo, pero lo habían operado hace pocos días y pasaría las fiestas en el hospital de la FFAA. Se sintió aún más solo al saber que no había nadie que pasara esas fechas con él. Podría haber tenido a Visión con él, pero no quería deprimir aún más al pobre androide y decidió dejarlo en la base de Nueva York.

El día se hizo eterno, pero ya había decidido pasar esa festividad en la soledad de su taller. No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería ver el árbol y recordar que lo único que quería como regalo de navidad no aparecería por arte de magia frente a él envuelto en papel de regalo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche salió del taller en busca de comida y tal vez una botella de Whisky para intentar dormir sin soñar. Se preparó un sándwich con lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador e inmediatamente descartó el Whisky, no rompería su promesa. Después de todo, aunque Steve no estuviera presente, le había prometido no volver a beber y lo cumpliría. Encendió la cafetera y esperó hasta que el café estuvo listo, se sirvió una taza y llevó su cena escaleras arriba sin mirar el colorido árbol; estar en el taller ya no tenía sentido.

Entró en la habitación y dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche. Iba a encender la luz cuando una sombra se movió cerca de la ventana. Se quedó quieto y en completo silencio, intentando identificar donde estaba el intruso. Escuchó atentamente, una respiración pausada rompía el silencio de la solitaria habitación. Unos pasos se acercaron a él y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo; no tenía ningún arma cerca, sus armaduras ya no existían y su cuerpo estaba tan débil producto del cansancio y la falta de descanso que no creía poder defenderse.

―Sé que estás ahí. ―Dijo con una seguridad que no sentía.

Los pasos se escucharon otra vez y el miedo se convirtió en resignación; si lo mataban dejaría de sufrir por su amor ausente y dejaría de sentir esa tremenda soledad que lo consumía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no se iría sin luchar. Pero unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y lo apegaron contra un torso amplio y cálido que reconoció de inmediato.

Su corazón se detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su respiración se aceleró y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Era Steve. Steve Rogers estaba frente a él, abrazándolo que aquella forma, diciéndole al oído palabras que no comprendía. Y él lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, pasmado e inmóvil. Su cerebro, derretido dentro de su cráneo, impidiéndole comprender lo que su amado le decía. De pronto, la sorpresa se disipó y las palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

―… No sabes cómo lo siento, Tony. En verdad no quería abandonarte, pero no podía dejarte hacerlo. Sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero… quiero explicarte. Por favor… si quieres golpearme está bien, pero no te quedes sin hacer nada. Por favor. Grítame, insúltame, pero di algo. ―Repetía una y otra vez.

Sus palabras hicieron clic en su mente y de pronto sus brazos, que habían estado estirados a los costados de su cuerpo, se alzaron lentamente y rodearon la ancha espalda del hombre que lo abrazaba. Subieron por su espalda y lo apretaron con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que era real. De que Steve realmente estaba frente a él, abrazándolo y disculpándose por algo que no era su culpa. Apretó sus manos en la chaqueta de Steve, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y por fin dejó salir las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había contenido.

Al sentir las lágrimas humedecer su piel se alertó.

―Tony. Por favor, perdóname, ―Comenzó desesperado cuando el otro lo interrumpió. ―Yo-

―No. ―El corazón de Steve se apretó. ―No tienes que pedir perdón. Yo me equivoqué y no quise aceptarlo. Sé que todo lo que hiciste fue para protegerme, pero me dejé llevar por la rabia y no lo comprendí en ese momento. ―Se apretó más contra él. ―Y cuando lo comprendí tuve miedo de llamarte y que te hubieras olvidado de mí.

Sus últimas palabras salieron en medio de un sollozo y Steve se separó un poco de él, soltó el abrazo y llevó sus manos al rostro del moreno. Le hizo levantar el rostro y fijó la mirada en la suya; los ojos de Tony brillantes, rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

―No debí ocultarte la información en un principio. ―Negó con la cabeza; su ceño fruncido en un gesto de culpa.

―Fue culpa de ambos.

―Lo fue.

Se miraron por un instante que pareció eterno y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo; necesitaban saber que el otro era real, que realmente estaba ahí. Steve se sentía rodeado por el aroma de Tony; podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y le preocupaba el temblor que lo recorría acompañado de los incontrolables sollozos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas se humedecieron con sus propias lágrimas.

―No podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti. No podía soportar estar lejos de tu calor y no escuchar tu voz adormilada cada mañana, quería volver a verte trabajar en el taller mientras te atragantas con café…―Su voz se perdió por el nudo en su garganta. Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Escuchar esas palabras alimentaba su alma y calentaba su corazón. Apartó la cabeza del pecho de Steve y buscó sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Un beso suave y corto. Una intensa mirada los conectó por un segundo. Sin palabras, Steve devolvió el beso con algo más de profundidad y necesidad.

―Te amo, Tony. Vine a recuperarte.

― Nunca me perdiste porque nunca he dejado de amarte, Steve. ―Respondió con una sonrisa.

Se besaron con calma hasta llegar a la cama, donde cayeron en un suave letargo. Simplemente abrazados, disfrutando el calor del otro.

A media noche sonaron unas campanadas dentro de la mansión; la programación de navidad. Salieron de su letargo y se besaron castamente.

―Feliz navidad. ―Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

―No tengo ningún regalo para ti. ―Tony, con su cabeza en el pecho de Steve, sintió la vibración de la voz del soldado.

―No necesito ningún regalo. Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú. ―Dijo con sinceridad.

Los brazos de Steve lo rodearon aun con más fuerza. Depositó un beso en sus castaños cabellos y sonrió. Tony era todo lo que quería para navidad también. Lo único que deseaban era tenerse el uno a otro, y estar así, abrazados y sin rencores ni peleas absurdas, era el mejor regalo que podrían pedir.

* * *

 **Domingo 24 de Diciembre, 2017.**


End file.
